newagenarutofandomcom-20200214-history
Sunagakure (NAN.1)
Brief Description Sunagakure is the hidden village of the Land of Wind. It is one of the villages of one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries. Sunagakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Kazekage, of which @KazeKage Cogen Chinoike is the first in its history. Sunagakure is surrounded by desert, infact most of Land of Wind is nothing but sand. Being surrounded by desert offers the village a natural deterrent against invasion, as few foreign powers would be willing to endure the sandstorms and water scarcity common to Suna. Sunagakure itself lies in a fortified valley behind cliffs of rock, with passage in and out of the village restricted to a single cleft between two cliff faces, making the area very hard to attack from the ground. The buildings inside seem to be made of clay or stucco, which would help to keep the buildings cool.(edited) Shinobi (edited) The standard attire for Suna shinobi consists of blue or black uniforms underneath flak jackets of various shades of beige to better blend with their natural environment and include shoulders guards. Headpieces consisting of a head-wrap and cloth neck-covers to protect against the harsh weather are popular with Suna shinobi. It is not uncommon to see members of elite forces wearing long robes with Jashinist symbols on them representing the common religion of the Suna people. Which is why a vibrant red color to represent Jashin is often worn to represent blood and symbolize Jashin. Shinobi from this village believe that the accomplishment of a mission predominates the lives of the ninja trying to accomplish it. As such, they ruthlessly pursue victory in battle, and even if failure is inevitable they will still try to achieve any success against their enemy that they can. Shinobi from this village are ruthless and believe in feeding the earth with blood for Jashin. Thus will do anything to kill their opponents, and anyone who gets in their way. Mostly because they do not have the same moral for death as most people. It's considered a great honor to be slayed in battle. For most people who fight for Suna they fight in the glory of Jashin. To relay his message, is to slaughter. Suna shinobi believe that they are given miracles from Jashin in return for the blood of nonbelievers.(edited) History KazeKage Cogen Chinoike12/08/2019 The first Kazekage's father found Jashinism and taught his wife and family the ways. As his first Son Cogen was left with the responsibility to gain the following of Jashinism. With Cogen's family at his side, after his father's passing, Cogen found shelter deep within the Sand domes of the Land of Wind. People would often find themselves stumbling along the desert, lost, abandon, alone. If the people who crossed Cogen would accept Jashinism into their lives, he would accept them into their shelter. Eventually his following grew so large that Cogen became the leader of the newly built village hidden in the sand. KazeKage Cogen Chinoike12/08/2019 Religion KazeKage Cogen Chinoike12/08/2019 Jashinist worship the god Jashin, the represent of pain and death. Jashinism is much darker than most religions as Jashinists would sacrifice to Jashin, in order to accept onto the executers Jashin's blessings. The main focus of worshipers is to understand one another’s feelings and inner(and outer)pain. The path of Jashin is about punishing thoughts who have failed to understand the pain of other while praising those who have been able to understand others. The path of Jashin is commonly called a cult. The worshipers of Jashin often gather in cultist meetings and plan sacrificial ceremonies (Mostly sacrifice animals but in rare cases can be people) to reconnect with the physical alteration of pain to death. Most of these meetings are held by those of high connection to Jashinist. Shinobi who've sacrificed many in battle, and are believed to be close with the god, would be in what most religions consider priest but in Jashinism is referred to as Rector of Jashin. They are responsible for passing on Jashin's aspects/morals as most disciples are. Jashinism is similar to Japan’s old Shinto religion and both Buddhism and Taoism in the way that it is like a philosophy. Jashinism teaches it’s disciples to not fear death and rather accept it as the end of a moment instead of the end of a life. Jashinism also teaches it’s disciples to be faithful and, as stated earlier, to understand pain. It is said when feeling the blessing of Jashin, Jashin takes over your soul, which is why most Jashin's skin will change black/white to represent that of death. | https://tenor.com/view/hidan-ritual-naruto-bengif-gif-10090264(edited) KazeKage Cogen Chinoike12/08/2019 Shinobi Laws (edited) KazeKage Cogen Chinoike12/08/2019 Laws in Sunagakure protect the people who worship Jashin from harm, as well as, protect the people from the wraith of Jashin. Harming outsiders is encouraged; but only as a Shinobi. As a Shinobi it is your god given right to protect the village(Since we the village have accepted Jashin) and Jashin's followers, but at the same time serve Jashin. This would mean if you stand in the way of a Jashinist and you do accept Jashin into your life, a Jashinist is legally allowed to execute you. If you don't worship or accept Jashin you would be seen as an available sacrifice for Jashin, but if you do worship him you would be expected to carry on his message. A Jashinist is not discouraged by death and instead welcomes it as an ally on the battlefield. No one can escape the rules of life/death, but some Jashinist known as Prophets are given the blessing of Immortality only to carry on in his Godly image. If someone was to seem/claim being immortal and not be a disciple of Jashin, it would be seen as an extremely unforgiveable sin. As being an Immortal of Jashin is a blessing and a curse, because you will never truly understand life without dying in Jashin's Honor. It is not required for all in Sunagkure to be a Jashinist but to be a Shinobi is to truely accept Jashin into your life. You can not fight without the honor of Jashin, without the blessing the Jashin provides. It is the true understanding of pain, pain is only way to understand the importance of Death. You can only truely understand life by dying. It is believed that after death Jashin grants you the true immortality. "A life without the view of others, to not be discouraged, to see with the eyes of a soul." It is only to live, without living in sin. Something that a living being could never understand. Those who have had a near-death experience, experience the bliss, the light of Jashin for only a moment, before he gives them another chance to pass on his blessings to the world.(edited) Shinobi Law I Upon becoming a shinobi, one must abide by specific rules when out in the field. Ninja follow this code in order to "kill their emotions," preventing them from running wild and causing the mission to be a failure. The most important thing for a shinobi is to be a tool for achieving their village and country's goals. Emotions are considered unnecessary things, Jashinist are shown that emotion is just a gateway for sin. A Jashinist may never show an emotion other than happiness on the field. It is believed as long as your enemies never see you frown, you'll be feared when you turn pain into happiness. At no point will a Jashinist Shinobi ever show grief or sorrow for a dead teammate, as death is considered a great kindness, death in battle is a high honor.(edited) Shinobi Law II In most Shinobi Laws, they will put the mission first, but a Shinobi of Sunagakure will put death of those whom stand in the way of their goal before the mission. For a Shinobi of Sunagakure, they believe putting someone standing in the way of the mission is in the way of Jashin. An extreme sin to interfere with the work of Jashin, thus will kill the opposer. Then follow through on the mission.(edited) Shinobi Law III A Shinobi of Jashin has to follow the Law of Jashin, but a Commander will given an order to his/her squad in the guidance of Jashin. He/She would have put Jashin first before the Order, thus ensuring the squad to follow through the order. An Order of a Commanding Squad official must be followed through. It can be argued in an official court, but the order has to be followed through or it can not be argued. Shinobi Law IV A Shinobi of Sunagakure will never show weakness, they believe that showing weakness is showing that pain is not an achievement. Punishments for breaking Shinobi Laws Depending on Severity, you may be banished, executed, or even imprisoned. If you are guilty for something against Jashin, you will be excuted for treason to God.(edited) December 15, 2019 KazeKage Cogen Chinoike12/15/2019 Resources Food, Water, and Shelter is displayed in the Description of the channel above. The percentage is represented by the number of people in the village. Food is 5% Per person recruited, Shelter is 2% (As its what we offer people of the Land Of Wind) and Water is 10% (cause it's a scarce to the LoW). We can get more food and water by trade but once shelter is full we must seek land to add. Information about the Land of Wind outs/ins of Sunagakure (edited) Land of Wind is one of the more prominent countries in the rp. It is located to the south-west of the Land of Fire and borders the Land of Rivers. Sunagakure is the Village hidden in the Sand, the Land of Winds village, the Leader of the Village is known as the KazeKage. The Kazekage, is not only the leader of the village but, he is the leader of the entire country of Wind as well. As kazekage leads, he has a group of individuals (Table of Sand) he trust that help him decide on the nature of events that happen in the village/land. Next to the Kazekage is the Vicekage, a title given to the next in line for the title if the Kazekage is to pass on. Kazekage is kage for life, but in case his life is short, the Vicekage will take over the land. His voice at the table of Sand is almost just as important as the kage. Daiymo, is a title given to the voice of the land, where as the Kazekage is the main voice, the Daiymo handles the less important Land matters. The third person at the table of sand is the Gover-nin, responsable for the voice of the people. The forth and final member of the table of sand is the General of the Shinobi forces, and is known as the voice of operations and sometimes referred to the strength of the village. Outside the village there is a few small towns and businesses for passerbys and travelers.(edited) December 16, 2019 KazeKage Cogen Chinoike12/16/2019 (The land of Wind's Symbol)(edited) KazeKage Cogen Chinoike12/16/2019 X-Nin KazeKage Cogen Chinoike12/16/2019 X-Nin are considered the "ANBU" of Sunagakure but they operate a bit different. The X-nin are ninja's that have been considered dead, no longer exist to the world except in spirit. They wear a mask that represent Death skulls, and markings in the same way Jashin is shown in the skin of Jashinist blessings (Black/White ). Some will wear Long Black Robes, or Long White Robes, but most will wear a form of Red/Black/White Kimono styled robes. It's not uncommon, and is recommended that they wear headwrappings/hoods to hide their hair and any other features that might give their identify away. Sometimes Xnin will wear gas mask to muffle the sound of their voice, so their voice isn't recognizable. Also to breath in harsher wind/sand environments. The X-nin since they are believed to not exist any longer they are not tied to anything that would distract them from their missions. Like the dead they represent the X-nin are to act as ghost, never to be seen, never to be heard(unless they want you to hear them), and linger in the shadows. Their mission mostly requires gathering of information, but not to spy. An Xnin would likely be responsible for finding someone needed to be found, or killing those whom might be a threat to the village. They dedicate their lives to being unseen and unknown because it will interfere with their way of life. Most Xnin are never seen even in the village, in fact most stay out of the village for years before returning to base. They mostly only report back when they need to or demanded.(edited) KazeKage Cogen Chinoike12/16/2019 Common X-Nin Attire (IMVU): Female https://www.imvu.com/shop/product.php?products_id=44022062 https://www.imvu.com/shop/product.php?products_id=44022366 Male https://www.imvu.com/shop/product.php?products_id=43162202 https://www.imvu.com/shop/product.php?products_id=44056308 IMVU /K/ Kimono Skirt IMVU /K/ Kimono Top IMVU 狩 Hunter Shorts IMVU /K/ Kimono Red Shirt Female XNIN https://gyazo.com/a93f2aee3e8efed09421092f48c74643 Male XNIN https://gyazo.com/3c933fb7dced7529ca182cb5f693ff85